Paper patterns commercially available for use in the making and fitting of custom clothing, particularly womens' clothing, are generally standardized as to shapes and sizes and are not well suited for the fitting of clothing on figures which do not correspond closely with such standards. Minor deviations can of course be accommodated simply by seam adjustments but such adjustments are often insufficient to correct for greater deviations from the normal or standard sizes.
Some of these problems, and certain efforts to reduce them, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,955. Other patents of interest concerned with the fitting of garments are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,305, 3,559,289, 1,268,084, and 534,347.